Michelle
by TheRedHatter
Summary: Logan sings to Michelle.


**So this is a one-shot i made it because of the post that Cp coulter made about the new students and Austin and if he is coming i want to believe that Cordelia might come and she's not going to acknowledge Logan but Michelle will be always there for him. R&R.**

********Disclaimer: ****I don't own Logan, Julian, Michelle or any of this characters they're all by the lovely Miss CP Coulter for her brilliant fan fiction, Dalton.****

* * *

><p>"Lo" Julian said.<p>

"…"

"Logan" Julian said again.

"…"

"Logan" Julian said once more.

"What, Julian" Logan said as he put down the book that he was reading and turned to look at the boy that was curled in a ball next to him, almost as trying to crawl into his skin.

"Do you know what day is tomorrow?" Julian asked.

"Umm… Thursday" Logan said as he ran his finger through Julian's hair.

"Yes, but it's also Mother's Day, aren't you gonna send something?" Julian asked looking up to see Logan respond.

"To whom?" Logan replied suddenly serious.

Julian knew that Logan was having a hard time with Austin here and Cordelia, again in Logan's life, but not as a lovely mother to Logan but instead to Austin. But still Julian knew there was somebody in the life of Logan that loved him as much as he did.

"Well, Michelle, who else am I talking about?" Julian said as he threw an arm around Logan's waist snuggling even closer.

"Oh, umm I forgot" Logan said as his expression relaxed "I should send her some flowers" he said as he searched for a flower shop.

"Flowers? seriously?" Julian said and raised an eye brown.

"What's wrong with flowers?" Logan asked also raising an eye brown.

"Well, they're a good gesture, but people also get flowers when they're in the hospital remember, when they're having a baby or a house warming present, flowers are just over raided" Julian said with a bored gesture.

"OK, I will buy her a perfume" he said as he now changed the course of his phone to look for a perfume shop.

"You gave her a perfume last year, remember?" Julian said.

"So what do you suggest?" Logan asked as he tossed his phone in the bed.

"Well I think you're too old to make her a card" Logan scold at him "So maybe you should do something different. More creative"

"Different like how?" Logan asked.

"Well, I like when you sing to me, you could do the same for her, and she will love it" Julian said.

"I don't know, I could but-"Logan started but then Julian interrupt him.

"Oh, come on Lo, she loves you, you know that" Julian said.

That was true. Since Michelle married his father, she always tried to get Logan to accept her, she bought him supplies for school, called him on his birthday. When he, Julian and Derek were in his house, she always brought them snacks and drinks even when they didn't ask for and also she would ask them what they were doing or how was school, she even defend him from his father and tried to calm them both.

She was very scared last year during the incident of the Art hall and she was every day with him when he was at the hospital knitting him a scarf for some reason and everybody else, also even if they were in the middle of spring. After he and Julian got together during the Thanksgiving break and they told the Senator and Julian's parents and Carmen, Michelle was very supportive.

"Well but … OK, but I still want to send her flowers, I like sending flowers" Logan said as he kissed Julian's forehead.

"I know" Julian said.

"But what should I sing to her? And she's now in New York and tomorrow is Mother's Day" said Logan.

"We could film you sing it and then send it to her, and the song, well I would love if somebody sang me a song with my name on it" Julian said.

"Well, I think l have the perfect song" said Logan and bent to kiss Julian.

* * *

><p>Michelle was sitting in the dining room, in the table in front of her was the laptop and sitting in the middle of the table was a vase with the flowers that had arrived that morning with a note from Logan.<p>

_Happy Mother's Day_

_I hope you have a good day and_

_that you like the flowers._

_P.S. Julian says Hi and Happy Mother's Day, too._

The flowers came by a delivery. They were pink roses with yellow daisies. After what happened last year, Logan never sent red roses anymore. He said he didn't like them anymore and that he wouldn't send them to anybody no more.

She just had ended a call with her mother wishing her Happy Mother's Day and asked her if she had like her present.

Her screen illuminated and a new message from Logan appeared, she clicked it to open the email and she saw it was a video, she clicked play on the video so it would star loading while she admired the flowers.

The video started to play and into view came Logan sitting in the bed of his dorm room, he was holding a guitar.

"_Julian stop moving" Logan said as he arranged the guitar chords._

"_Umm, hi Michelle, I hope you're having a good day, also I hope you like the flowers. They should be there by now" Logan said and then cleared his throat. _

"_I also made something more for you I hope you like it" said Logan a little shy._

_Logan started to play the guitar._

_**Michelle, ma belle**_

_**These are words that go together well**_

_**My Michelle**_

_**Michelle, ma belle**_

_**Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble**_

_**Tres bien ensemble**_

Michelle was shocked. This was new to her and so beautiful. Logan had never sung only for her.

_**I love you, I love you, I love you**_

_**That's all I want to say**_

_**Until I find a way**_

_**I will say the only words I know that**_

_**You'll understand**_

At this point Michelle was already crying so hard, she couldn't believe this.

_**Michelle, ma belle**_

_**Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble**_

_**Tres bien ensemble**_

_**I need to, I need to, I need to**_

_**I need to make you see**_

_**Oh, what you mean to me**_

_**Until I do I'm hoping you will**_

_**Know what I mean**_

_**I love you**_

He kept playing the guitar and said.

"_I thank you for all you have done for me, for me and Julian, I know this moment must be hard with my mother around I want to tell you that you will always be a better mom to me than she ever was or will be, thank you" Logan said._

With this Michelle lost it and cried even harder. But with a smile that was so big that it would hurt tomorrow, but she didn't care.

_**Michelle, ma belle**_

_**Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble**_

_**Tres bien ensemble**_

_**I need to, I need to, I need to**_

_**I need to make you see**_

_**Oh, what you mean to me**_

_**Until I do I'm hoping you will**_

_**Know what I mean**_

_**I love you**_

The song came to an end.

"_I hope you like it Michelle, call me when you get this" Logan said, and the camera got closer and Julian came to view next to Logan and they both say "Happy Mother's Day Michelle"_

The video ended with the both of them smiling at her. After a few minutes Michelle calmed down, she saved the video in her personal files, with other videos of Logan that she had of him singing in events, she personally had sent a person to take them when she couldn't be there, it was her little secret.

She picked up her phone and dialed the speed dial number _2_ and Logan's picture came into view.

After two rings, he picked up.

"Hi Michelle, Happy Mother's Day" said Logan.

"Thank you Logan, it was wonderful and so beautiful, thank you" Michelle said as she started crying again.

"You're welcome, don't tell me you're crying, I didn't mean to make you cry if you don't like the flowers I can send new ones" said Logan sounding a little worried.

"No, no they're beautiful also, I will send you a picture of them" she said.

"Ok, I will be waiting for it" Logan said more calm now.

"OK, I also found this couple shirts for you two, they're so cute you will look so cute with them, they're blue and the say 'his my boyfriend' and below they have cartoon faces, I told them I wanted one with a boy with blond hair and green eyes and the other with a boy with brown hair and eyes. You two are going to look so cute with them, I'm gonna send them today" she said all excited.

"Oh, Okay we will be waiting for them, I hope my dad does something good for you too today" he said.

"Oh, it's not going to beat your present Logan" she sounded so happy.

"Ok, I need to go Michelle" Logan said.

"Ok, we'll talk later, send me a picture of the two of you wearing the shirts, bye Logan" Michelle said.

"Bye Michelle... I love you" Logan said and hung up before she could reply.

She smiled at the phone still with the photograph of Logan with fresh new tears falling; she wiped a few and pressed the play button to watch the video again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So i hope you like it the song is Michelle by The Beatles and some of the part are in French<strong>_

_** (Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble Tres bien ensemble - Are the words that go together well  
>Very well together)<strong>_

_**Reviews will be great.  
><strong>_


End file.
